The Family Apart
by rhapsodybree
Summary: Mikael's temporary single fatherhood.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

**Author's Note: **After requests to extends this series, my muse has obliged and "The Family Apart" will now be a three-parter.

* * *

><p>"Lisbeth Salander?"<p>

Lisbeth looked up from her desk to find an important looking man standing before her desk. Sitting back in her chair calmly, she held his gaze.

"Special Agent Johansson." He flipped out a badge, which she ignored.

He fumbled slightly as she continued to just look at him. "I... erm..." He collected himself. "I have a warrant for your arrest."

He was used to people sweating, denying and even running on occasion, but all this woman did was sit there, steepling her fingers underneath her chin.

She had to be the calmest criminal he had ever come across.

"What is going on here?"

Johansson saw the first flicker of emotion at the sound of the new voice. She turned as the latest arrival stormed toward them.

"Mikael Blomkvist?" he enquired.

"Yes?" came the impatient response.

"Were you aware that your employee has hacked into the national secure databases?" He paused for effect. "On several occasions?"

He never blinked. "Where is your evidence of that?" he demanded to know.

"Rest assured Mr Blomkvist that we have evidence aplenty, but for now we need Ms Salander in custody to answer the charge."

Clicking his fingers, his team appeared. "Remove the laptop and hard drive," he ordered.

Ignoring the _Millennium _editor, he turned to the still silent young woman. "Ms Salander?"

Extending a hand, his eyes widened slightly as she braced palms on the desk and rose, looking distinctly pregnant. He tamped down the flash of pity he felt.

"Right this way ma'am."

* * *

><p>She had nothing to defend herself with, and in fact didn't even try. The judge reviewed the case, took one look at her and sentenced her to four months in prison.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up: <strong>Promise me.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

><p>Lisbeth Salander screamed.<p>

Alone in the room, with only a midwife and nurse, she screamed again, the pain ripping across her lower abdomen almost too much to bear.

On the home stretch, she gripped the rails of the bed as another contraction ripped through her body. On the home stretch, the pains were constant, each contraction rolling into the other.

"Push," ordered the midwife from her position between her legs.

"You're doing great," offered the nurse awkwardly, patting her arm.

"Get away from me," Lisbeth snapped.

With an ear-piercing scream, she dedicated herself to the job at hand and with three pushes later, she felt strangely empty as a little cry sounded in the room.

"Give her to me," she demanded instantly as she struggled to breathe.

The midwife, midway through her checks, looked ready to object, but something in the new mother's face made her comply.

"Congratulations," she said simply as she placed the squalling bundle in her arms. "It's a girl."

The nurse was already at the door, speaking with security. "You've got ten minutes," she ordered. "Then the baby goes."

Her body arush with pain, hormones, adrenaline and what was possibly joy, Lisbeth Salander looked at the little bundle in her arms. Words just didn't seem enough. "I'm sorry," was all she could offer as she leaned down to press a kiss to the baby's forehead.

As the door opened not long after and an armed man stepped into the room, Lisbeth felt an overwhelming sense of fear and protection. As the nurse approached to take the baby from her, Lisbeth held her daughter close.

"Take me to him," she demanded.

The nurse spared a glance with the midwife busy cleaning up. "It is against policy ma'am. But rest assured that I will..."

Lisbeth reached out and gripped the nurse's shirt. "I am not letting my daughter go with anyone else except her father. You will let me take her to him. Now."

The midwife shrugged.

* * *

><p>When the doors opened, a frantic Mikael Blomkvist froze as he saw Lisbeth Salander wheeled through in a hospital bed. One arm was handcuffed to the rail, and he saw instantly the baby she held close in the other.<p>

It was only when he stepped closer and she looked up at him that he realised tears were running down her face.

"You've got ten seconds," the guard ordered.

She was in pain as she tilted her arm toward him. Mikael had tears of his own as he reached forward and eased the baby into his arms.

Its tiny form resting in his arms, his eyes sought out hers. "Lisbeth..." What words could he say?

"Promise me," she begged desperately as the guard neared. "Promise me you'll never let her from her sight."

Mikael's eyes were intent on hers. "I won't."

Their lips came together for one last frantic kiss before Lisbeth was pushed away.

The last thing she heard was the cry of her newborn daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up: <strong>Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my own creations.

* * *

><p>Mikael didn't even bother covering up his yawn.<p>

"Forget water boarding, this is the most effective torture treatment ever invented," he declared as he gestured to the little body sleeping on his chest.

"Sleep deprivation?" grinned Erika.

Mikael groaned. "Amongst other things." He sat upright, ever careful of his daughter. "God, I'll be glad when Lisbeth is released. All I'm asking for is four hours of uninterrupted sleep."

He pinched the bridge of his nose, took a gulp of coffee, pushed his glasses up his nose and reached for the latest _Millennium_ copy.

"Let's do this."

When Erika looked over a few minutes later, she saw a man engrossed in editing. But what really caught her eye was the tender touch as Mikael soothed his daughter.

It was ridiculous for her to be jealous, but she couldn't stop that little tendril of "what if" that snuck into her brain.

* * *

><p><em>Finito.<em>


End file.
